


You Look So Good With My Fingers Down Your Throat

by Deathbydom



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emetophilia, Gay, M/M, Porn, Porn What Plot, Vomit, Vomit kink, blowjob, gagging, gerard likes making frank throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: Gerard makes frank throw up
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 13





	You Look So Good With My Fingers Down Your Throat

fair warning this may b triggering nd its also kinda gross 

He was kneeling on the floor, my cock in his mouth. I had just taken my hand off his cock, my painted nails covered in his cum. 

His face was flushed, desperate. He had just let my cock fall out of his mouth and was leaning back on his heels catching his breath. I took my cum-covered fingers and placed my middle and ring finger in his mouth, pressing on his bottom teeth lightly. He still had a fucked-out expression on his face when I shoved my hand forward, thrusting my fingers into the back of his throat.

His eyes widened and the blissed out expression on his face went away as quickly as it had appeared. He tried to tilt his head back but I took the fingers not in his mouth and used them to grab the lower half of his face, holding him in place for me. 

His eyes were squinted and I could tell if my hands gripping his face weren't distorting it he would be making a discusted face, he hated tasting himself and I had just shoved his cum down his throat.

I held my fingers while he gagged, and gagged, and gagged. His arms tied behind his back were shaking uncontrollably, trying to get out of his restraints so he could push me away but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. The room was filled with the sound of him gagging and he had started tearing up. Finally he whined loudly and I knew it was time, I took my fingers out of his throat and he lent down to the right of me, vomiting on the ground next to my new leather shoes. His tears were coming out in a steady stream now, sobbing as he threw up. 

I held his hair back the entire time in the form of gripping it at the base, keeping his hair out of his face and holding his head up so he wouldn't fall into his pile of vomit. I noticed a splotch on my shoe. A drop of vomit. I gripped his hair tight enough to make him yelp and snapped him back onto his knees, only to shove him back down and force him to clean off my boots with his tounge. 

The idea of licking up his own puke like a dog revolted him, only making him heave more and more until there was nothing left to throw up.

He was crying, I was painfully hard. I held him up by his hair for the final time, keeping his puke-crusted lips centimeters away from my cock as I jacked myself off with my other hand.

"Do you wana get that taste out of your mouth baby boy?" I asked, feigning mocked innocence and concern.

He just looked me in the eyes, still crying as I came on his face, the white strips streaking his face.

He took his finger to collect my cum on his face and slid it into his mouth, his dazed expression returning, head slumping forward and resting on my knees. 

Le fin, I might make a chapter two with aftercare but idk a bitch has not been sleeping.


End file.
